


Angel

by riaateyourfood



Series: ɴᴄᴛ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dotaeil, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, doil, ilyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaateyourfood/pseuds/riaateyourfood
Summary: “I'll be your morning star, and you are my angel”—Where Doyoung gets sick and Taeil is here to take care of him, as always.





	Angel

 

 » ❦ «

 

Doyoung seemed to look worse than yesterday and that made Taeil worried, really worried. 

"How can a simple heat ruin you like that?"

Taeil sat down next to the lying Doyoung who was covered in thick and warm bedsheets. He stroked his hair and softly caressed his burning forehead while letting out a sigh. Sick boy, who seemed to be exhausted, was barely able to form a proper sentence which came out as a bunch of syllables and sounds. 

"Taeil." He whined and looked over his boyfriend. Said boy gave him a sweet smile before pecking him on his nose. 

"You shouldn't be here," Doyoung said quietly and opened his eyes fully. His face was burning, a slight blush covering his bunny cheeks and his usually dark eyes were now glossy and obviously tired. 

"I'm taking care of you. If not me, who else would that be?" 

Doyoung was about to say 'myself' but he stopped himself before doing so. He knew he wouldn't manage to do it and besides he wanted Taeil's presence. He just didn't want him to use his precise time for taking care of him or perhaps getting ill himself. Oh, how would Doyoung fight every bacteria that would try harm Taeil! 

He hummed instead, closing his eyes to rest.

"I'm going to make you a tea and bring you the pills okay?" 

Taeil once again brushed his hair off his forehead and caressed his right cheek. Doyoung felt pampered by everything the older did in the last two days and although he loved it, it also made him feel bad for the boy. He heaved a sigh, moving a bit to find the most comfortable position to sleep and snug into his bedsheets even more. The room was dead quiet after the boy left and Doyoung welcomed the dreamland with opened arms.

 

» ❦ «

 

"Doyoung." Taeil softly whispered into the boy's ear which made him slightly open his eyes. 

"Wakey, wakey my prince." He giggled and sat down opposite him. "You need to drink this alongside with taking the pills." The older showed him the cup and Doyoung tried to get up from his lying position. Taeil immediately put everything aside on the nightstand and helped him with sitting up. 

"You don't have to take care of me you know." Doyoung suddenly said in tired voice whereas the other turned to him with shocked– almost as if offended expression on his face. 

"What do you mean? Of course, I do. And I want to help you." 

"But–" 

"Geez Doyoung, shut up." Taeil moved closer which startled the younger, his heartbeat picking up the pace. "Take the medicine and drink the whole cup of tea, okay?" He softly pecked his lips and Doyoung felt a blush creeping up his already heated face. Maybe he was just hallucinating and all of this was a creation of the illness hosting his brain. 

He took the cup with shaking hands and gave Taeil shy nod, feeling flustered.

Taeil smiled warmly but inside he was screaming. Since when he was so confident? Seeing Doyoung so weak and fragile made his inner instincts go crazy and he had to hold the urge to cuddle the boy down while showering him with kisses somewhere deep inside. His boyfriend was too cute to handle and he was suffering. 

After the sick boy was done, Taeil tucked him into his warm bedsheets like a baby, only his head being visible and he bit his lip before he could let out the weirdest squeal that was trying to escape his throat.

"Stop staring Taeil-hyung." Doyoung whisperer and shyly looked down.

Taeil would never admit it but he loved being called hyung. Call it whatever you want, it could be considered as his hidden kink. He felt like a volcano full of squeals, ready to explode and Doyoung's earthquakes of words and every simple thing he did weren't helping either. However, he only shook it off and smiled sweetly, putting his head on Doyoung's chest covered with the blanket to look directly in his eyes.

"You're too fucking cute right now. I swear to God, if you weren't ill I would kiss the hell out of you." He said in a quiet voice while staring intensely into his eyes.

"T-Taeil." Doyoung let out a choked breath as he caught the slight thrill in the older's eyes.

The boy only chuckled and captured his lips once again without any warning which made Doyoung whine as he couldn't stand Taeil's teasing anymore. He decided to protest by ignoring him and he turned his head away, ready to sleep. Taeil pouted but seeing the sleepy boy not moving anymore made him soft and he shrugged it off. 

"Sleep well Youngie." Taeil kissed his head for the last time and left the room so the boy could rest and perhaps– get better. 

 

» ❦ «

 

The next morning came in flash and Doyoung couldn't describe the sudden fresh feeling he felt as he sat up on his bed without any headache nor a dizzy feeling. He noticed his boyfriend lying next to him, his face in his pillow and the slight pout he was making. Taeil was a baby and there was no doubt to that.

"Taeil~" Doyoung lied back down and faced the sleeping boy. "Wake up." He whispered into his face, tickling him lightly whereas the boy whined. 

"Doyoung." The boy said in a quiet and tired voice and Doyoung sensed something was off. Taeil opened his eyes a bit, facing him fully and just then he noticed his flushed face and hair covered in sweat. 

Doyoung chuckled although deep inside he was worried. 

"What did I say about the risk of you catching the flu?" He got closer and stared into Taeil's eyes, obviously, mocking him about catching the illness he just recovered from. 

"Oh shut up!" He hid his head in bedsheets from embarrassment but the younger immediately removed anything that could hide the flawless face of his boyfriend. Doyoung giggled and pulled away, getting comfortable on his pillow with the most beautiful view he could ever get. 

 

"Guess it's now my role to take care of you." 

 

❦ ~끝~ ❦

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Originally posted on my wattpad: riaateyourfood // Cafunè ~ Doil (oneshot collection book); chapter 'Angel'


End file.
